disneyclassicosshowfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aurora
thumb|left|300px *'filme':a bela adormecida *'casa':xalé do lenhador // castelo do rei estevam *'amigos':as três boas fadas,pricipe filipe,rei estevam *'inimigos':malévola e corvo historia *quando pequena ainda um bebe malévola jogou uma terrivel maldição po mutivo de vigança nela mas a fada primavera reverteu o encanto deijando ela dormir para senpre até que um beijo doce a acordara as três boas fadas então levam ela para um xalé parsa que o encanto nunca aconteça aos deseseis anos a bela aurora conhece o principe felipee ela se apaixona-se por ele mas quando recebe a noticia de que é uma princesa e nunca mais vai poder ve-lo novamente ela fica triste,a tarde do dia de seu aniversario a s fadas lenan a prinsesa para o castelo assim lá malevola epinotisa ela e tras até uma roca que ela espeta o dedo no fuso e faz ela dormir un sono profundo mas tade depois de malévola já "morta" (pelo principe filipe) ela é acordada pelo beijo de seu amado principe filipe. parque da disney thumb|left *Princesa Aurora é um personagem meetable na Disney Parks em todo o mundo. Ela é geralmente na fase mostra que é que há sempre uma cena princesa, Se não for ela eo príncipe Phillip, que é a Bela ea Fera ou Ariel e Eric. Fantasmic! Princesa Aurora aparece durante o Melody princesa, mas não em cada mostra. Aurora também reaparece andar ou o Mark Twain Riverboat ou "Steamboat Willie", na parte superior com outras princesas da Disney e muitos outros personagens Disney.Dream Along with Mickey Aurora aparece dançando com Cinderela, Branca de Neve e os seus príncipes. Aurora assistências Cinderela e Branca de Neve em tornar sonhos em realidade Minnie como uma princesa. Aurora reaparece no final e comemorar com outros personagens da Disney a derrota Malévola e seus lacaios Capitão Gancho e Sr. Smee. Kingdom Hearts (series) thumb *Aurora, alias Briar Rose, é uma princesa e uma das Princesas de Coração da série Kingdom Hearts. Sua aparência é levado diretamente a partir de Walt Disney "A Bela Adormecida". Embora a sua dubladora original, Maria Costa, estava vivo no momento do Reino de desenvolvimento corações (e ainda hoje é viva), Aurora falou em caixas de diálogo para a sua aparência.Aurora é o filho do rei Stefan e Leah Rainha, nascido em um reino chamado Enchanted Dominion. Na infância, a Malévola bruxa malvada colocou uma maldição sobre a criança, proclamando que, em seu décimo sexto aniversário, Aurora iria picar o dedo no fuso de uma roca e morrerá. As três fadas boas (Flora, Fauna e Merryweather), amolecida maldição Aurora com o dom de Merryweather. Ao invés de morrer, Aurora cairia em um sono profundo, aquele que ela só poderia ser acordado de pelo "verdadeiro amor beijo". Flora e Fauna da princesa concedeu os dons da beleza e voz. Para mantê-la segura, ela foi renomeada "Briar Rose" e mudou-se para a floresta de seu mundo com as três fadas cuidando dela. Em um encontro casual, Aurora encontrou o príncipe Phillip, de quem era noivo (sem o conhecimento dela), e tinha vários sonhos de São Paulo. Quando as fadas levaram de volta ao seu reino em seu décimo sexto aniversário, a bruxa colocá-la sob um feitiço para picar o dedo em um fuso e colocou-a na torre mais alta do castelo onde ela dormia. Ao mesmo tempo, o príncipe Phillip foi capturado e levado para o castelo Maleficent para manter a princesa de nunca despertar.No momento em que chega à Terra Encantada Dominion, Aurora já foi colocado em um sono profundo, sob a influência da maldição lançada por Malévola. Quando a Terra atinge a torre e encontra Malévola, ela usa a escuridão em seu coração para temporariamente assumir o controle de seu corpo e lhe obriga a tomar o coração de Aurora. Seu coração foi mantido em castelo Malévola até Ventus vem para recuperá-lo com as três fadas. Embora o coração dela voltou, a maldição não é quebrada. O príncipe Phillip, eventualmente, foge com a ajuda de Aqua e atinge a torre onde ele beija Aurora e quebra o encanto. Durante os créditos finais, ela eo príncipe Phillip são vistos dançando na sala de audiência do castelo. Sentindo-se reprovado por suas respectivas cores, as 2 fadas, Flora e Merryweather, incansavelmente mudar a cor do vestido com a aurora no filme thumb|352px|rightera uma vez um sonho é a famosa música cantada pela Princesa Aurora, bem como do príncipe Phillip, e é também a música de encerramento para o clássico filme A Bela Adormecida. Partes da música são também incorporados na pontuação de Dark Epic Mickey's Castle nível de beleza. Letra da música estão listadas abaixo. galeria au.gif aurora_face001.gif bela adormecida.jpg bela_adormecida3.gif disney_aurora_princess.jpg 300px-Aurora.jpg Aurora-Fauna-dress.jpg Videoaurora56tn.gif Kiss.jpg Sleeping beaty 50th.jpg Aurora e felipe.jpg Beauty.jpg A bela.jpg Categoria:Personagens classicos Categoria:Princesas